Conejitos de Pascua
by Dousy Black
Summary: Astoria Malfoy tiene una vida perfecta: un hijo maravilloso, un marido atractivo y un matrimonio feliz, por eso se esfuerza tanto en organizar su tradicional evento del día de Pascua. Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Capítulo 1 Conejita engañada

**Conejitos de pascua**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, qué más daría yo por tener una mente tan creativa como J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** Astoria Malfoy tiene una vida perfecta: un hijo maravilloso, un marido atractivo y un matrimonio feliz, por eso se esfuerza tanto en organizar su tradicional evento del día de Pascua.

* * *

 **Conejitos de pascua**

 **Conejita engañada**

 **—Sexta fiesta anual de Pascua—**

Como todos los años, el grandioso jardín de la mansión Malfoy se veía espectacular, coquetas mesitas blancas lucían hermosos arreglos florales sobre los cuales volaban unas preciosas maripositas multicolor y en cada una de las sillas que las rodeaban se encontraba una canasta adornada con hermosos listones; también los árboles estaban arreglados encantadoramente y entre dos de ellos estaba dispuesta una mesa rectangular llena bocadillos que a simple vista se veían deliciosos además de ricas bebidas refrescantes, un mangar no solo para el paladar sino también para la vista.

Después de la guerra —no sin dificultad— la comunidad mágica dejó atrás los perjuicios de los que se aprovechó _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ , para sembrar el caos; así, empezaron a estrecharse las relaciones entre las familias sangre pura de renombre, las que no lo eran tanto y las cada vez más frecuentes familias mestizas; por lo que no era raro que en la reunión que se celebraría en el jardín de la mansión, se encontraran conviviendo tanto los Nott y los Zabini, con los Weasley y los Potter.

Entre todas sus virtudes, estaba la de ser una excelente anfitriona y la imagen de su jardín era una pequeña prueba de ello, era simplemente magnífico y adecuado para la reunión que tendría lugar en pocas horas.

Siempre se esforzaba por ser perfecta, para que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso y con la esperanza de que su esposo se diera cuenta que ella valía más que su amante.

Así es, su esposo Draco Malfoy tenía una amante y era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra, integrante del trio dorado o como a ella le gustaba llamarla la " _zorra casada coge maridos ajenos_ ", obviamente omitía expresarse de esa forma frente a los demás, no por nada se esforzaba tanto tratando de evitar que alguien más se diera cuenta de la aventura que vivía su marido, la cual descubrió por casualidad justo en la celebración anterior.

—Quinta fiesta anual de Pascua—

¡Le encantaba el Día de Pascua! Por quinto año consecutivo, la familia Malfoy organizaba el evento denominado _"A la caza de los huevos de pascua",_ era una competencia en la que no mediaba un premio monetario de por medio, pero si mucha diversión y alarde por parte de quienes encontraran más huevos, los cuales eran escondidos por unos simpáticos conejitos encantados, con lo que se aseguraban que los Malfoy's también podían participar sin tener ventaja sobre los demás.

Amaba decorar su jardín en donde se llevaría a cabo la búsqueda, ella se encargaba personalmente de cada uno de los detalles, pues le era gratamente satisfactorio que todos los invitados se maravillaran al verlo, también se encargaba de dirigir a los elfos que prepararían los bocadillos, no había quien se fuera insatisfecho de la recepción, y los detalles de tan magnifico evento perduraban en las páginas de "El profeta" y "Corazón de bruja", hasta la celebración del cumpleaños de su marido, porque ésta era otra gran oportunidad de demostrar lo perfecta que era.

¡Su vida era perfecta! Su cuento de hadas personal se había hecho realidad, sus padres lograron que se casara con un hombre terriblemente guapo y rico, quizá un poco frio, pero que la hizo la matriarca de una de las familias sangre pura de más renombre, ama y señora de una mansión hermosa y que le dio un hijo divino, su Scorpius que era a quien ella más amaba en el mundo.

Exquisitamente arreglada y junto a su elegante hijo, se dispuso a esperar a que llegaran sus invitados, su marido aun no regresaba de su viaje de negocios, había tardado una semana más de lo previsto, pero ella confiaba en que de un momento a otro lo vería entrar; poco a poco fueron arribando sus comensales a la mansión y haciendo gala de sus finos modales, recibió a todos con una hermosa sonrisa.

Poco después de la hora acordada, todos quienes fueron invitados se encontraban ya en la mansión, disfrutando y compartiendo los bellos detalles que ella se esmeró en preparar para su disfrute, no le sorprendió ver una mesa llena de cabezas pelirrojas, siempre llamó su atención como era posible que Molly Weasley hubiera podido tener tantos hijos; también estaba ahí el famoso Harry Potter —al que le estaba eternamente agradecida de haber salvado a su marido en la sala de los menesteres, aunque era algo que nunca se lo diría — con su esposa Ginny y sus hijos; junto con ellos se encontraba Ron Weasley, con sus pequeños hijos, pero sin su esposa, la famosa Hermione Weasley.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su elfa le comunicó que precisamente la Sra. Weasley acababa de llegar a la mansión, pero cuando se dirigía al interior a recibirla, Draco ya venía con ella a su lado, fue una grata sorpresa, pues se alegró de que por fin hubiera llegado ese hombre al que amaba tanto.

Se dirigió a encontrarlos a ambos, su esposo si acaso rozó sus labios en su frente, frio como siempre, ella la saludó apenada, disculpándose por la tardanza y preguntando por su familia; charlando cordialmente la guio hasta donde se encontraban sus hijos, los cuales al verla se abalanzaron sobre la castaña, Ron también corrió a abrazarla y a darle un efusivo beso; en ese momento Draco se excusó diciéndole que iba a cambiarse porque venía cansado del viaje y que regresaría en cuanto estuviera más repuesto, a ella no le importó, aún era muy temprano y la búsqueda siempre se prolongaba hasta muy entrada la tarde.

La reunión transcurría con creciente alegría, no le pasó desapercibido lo bien que Scorpius se llevaba con los Weasley, era increíble lo fácil que se adaptaban los niños; en ese momento su hijo lanzó muy lejos la pelota mágica con la que estaban jugando, la cual pasó del otro lado del perímetro del jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, ella se ofreció a ir a buscarla.

Caminó disfrutando del sol y la suave brisa que corría, su hijo era muy fuerte, pues la pelota mágica se encontraba a una gran distancia; cuando la tomó y se disponía a regresar, observó que una mujer estaba parada frente a una de las fuentes en la parte más alejada del jardín, no la culpaba, ese lugar era hermoso y aunque no formaba parte de donde se realizaba la búsqueda de pascua, no faltaba quien gustara de conocer toda la propiedad.

Así que decidió acercarse a ella, quizá para contarle alguna de las historias relacionadas con el lugar; cuando casi la alcanzaba vio como una figura masculina llegaba a abrazar por detrás a esa extraña, no podía creer lo que veía, el color de cabello era inconfundible, quien estaba abrazando a esa mujer no podía ser otro que su marido.

Prácticamente se paralizó al ver la escena, quiso alejarse o hacer algún ruido para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia pero no lo logró, no pudo dejar de ver como su marido besaba el cuello de esa mujer, como sus manos dejaban su cintura para acariciar su cuerpo, como se pegaba más y más a ella, quien ante las caricias recibidas no podía quedarse quieta.

Para Astoria el tiempo se detuvo y los sonidos se amplificaron, pues juraría que escuchó cuando su marido bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, para después inclinar ligeramente a su amante hacia adelante, levantarle la falda que vestía y penetrarla; en un lento vaivén la estaba llevando al éxtasis, los gemidos de ambos llegaban hasta sus oídos; sus movimientos dejaban ver que no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, existía entre ellos una sincronización perfecta; tras un largo tiempo él cubrió la boca de esa mujer para amortiguar los sonidos que acompañaban su orgasmo, a la vez que él le mordía el cuello para callar los gemidos de su propia liberación.

Lo que terminó de romper su corazón y su vida perfecta, fue ver como su marido realizaba un hechizo para limpiarlos a ambos, recomponía sus ropas y volvía a abrazar a su amante con una ternura infinita, con un amor que a ella jamás le había demostrado ¡Ni siquiera el día de su boda!; lo vio perderse entre esa cabellera castaña, mecerse al compás de una música que sólo ellos podían escuchar y susurrarle lo que ella pensaba que debían ser palabras de amor, pues la mujer en un delicado movimiento dejó de darle la espalda, para abrazarlo de frente, pasar sus brazos por su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente.

Fue ahí cuando vio que era Hermione Weasley quien estaba besando a su marido.

—Sexta fiesta anual de Pascua—

Había pasado un año desde que los descubrió, ahora entendía los frecuentes retrasos de su marido cuando salía de viaje o las juntas extraordinarias cada vez más frecuentes que lo hacían llegar de madrugada; también entendía porque en las esporádicas veces que hacían el amor se empeñaba en apagar la luz, en su corazón sabía que él se imaginaba que estaba con su amante.

Pero ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a aguantar todo por ese amor, incluso que Scorpius llegara y le contara que su papá lo llevó a jugar con Hugo y Rose y que "Mione" le decía que lo quería mucho.

También pasó por alto, el que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de que su papá le pidiera su opinión antes de comprar la casa que le regalaría a "Mione", alegremente le contó que no era tan grande como la mansión, ya que solo tenía cinco habitaciones y que su papá le había dicho que él, Hugo y Rose tendrían cada uno su propio cuarto, que otra era para su papá y "Mione" y que la quinta habitación era para cuando llegara su nuevo hermano o hermana, en su inocencia, cuando Scorpius vio los ojos de su mamá llenarse de lágrimas la abrazó y le dijo que no se preocupara, que si también quería mudarse a la casa nueva, entonces le diría a su papá que él le dejaría su cuarto y de buena gana compartiría habitación con Hugo.

No podía dejarse vencer, no iba a permitir que esa mujer destruyera su familia perfecta, solo porque su vida al lado de Ron Weasley era probablemente un asco, por eso se esforzaba continuamente para que todo el Londres mágico se diera cuenta que eran felices y que nunca dejaría de ser la única señora Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba, elegante, impecable, imperturbable, recibiendo a sus invitados junto a su esposo y su hijo, como la perfecta y feliz familia que eran y no dejó de sonreír, a pesar de que cuando la vio llegar, observó que su vientre mostraba ya un ligero abultamiento.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se aceptan opiniones, siempre serán bienvenidas! Preferí dividir la historia en capítulos pequeñitos, un capítulo por cada conejito, ojala les guste.**

 **P.D. Mil gracias a quienes tuvieron la gentileza de leer _"Soy el orgullo de mi padre"_ , primero me disculpo por los errores más que garrafales, demasiado tarde me percaté que me "comí" algunas palabras, segundo, les comento que las escenas que suprimí de esa historia, las voy a colocar como un capítulo extra pero hasta abril, pues mi humilde fic está participando en el reto "poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago", por lo que no sería correcto agregarle algo más sino hasta que terminen las votaciones de ese reto.**

 **¿Continuarla? Quizá, porque sí me gustaría escribir un poquito sobre las reacciones de todos los involucrados.**

 **Muchas gracias otra vez**


	2. Capítulo 2 Conejita culpable

**Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, qué más daría yo por tener una mente tan creativa como J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** Astoria Malfoy tiene una vida perfecta: un hijo maravilloso, un marido atractivo y un matrimonio feliz, por eso se esfuerza tanto en organizar su tradicional evento del día de Pascua.

* * *

 **Conejita culpable**

Al principio se sentía miserable, no solo estaba traicionando al hombre que la había amado desde que eran unos adolescentes, sino también estaba destruyendo a su familia y a la de su amante.

Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se encontraban su pensamiento racional se veía superado por la pasión, cuando la tocaba su cuerpo respondía traicionero aletargando a su cordura, sus labios eran un suculento pecado que ya no quería dejar de probar, estaba mal y lo sabía; claro que se daba cuenta que una parte de su integridad se venía abajo cada vez que él la hacía tocar el cielo con sus labios o con sus largos y finos dedos o cuando el entraba profundamente en su cuerpo y la reclamaba como suya llenando su interior.

Aunque sinceramente los cargos de conciencia poco a poco los fue dejando atrás, porque ya no eran sólo encuentros calientes como al inicio de su relación, en donde él visitaba el ministerio con cualquier pretexto, solo para que pudieran encontrarse en alguna oficina vacía para entregarse mutuamente o cuando se citaban en algún motel del Londres muggle para satisfacer sus cuerpos por un par de horas; ahora compartían un sentimiento más profundo, habían roto la única regla que establecieron entre ellos cuando todo empezó.

Estaban enamorados, tanto como para escaparse con sus hijos a un lugar paradisiaco lejos de Londres, donde interactuaban como una familia, o para que coincidieran en el parque donde los niños jugaban alegremente mientras ellos se tomaban discretamente de la mano; incluso se amaban lo suficiente como para haberse dejado de cuidar cada vez que hacían el amor.

—Sexta fiesta anual de pascua—

Año tras año Astoria se superaba en la organización del evento, ahí estaba elegante, impecable, imperturbable, recibiendo a los invitados junto a Scorpius y junto a él, como la perfecta y feliz familia que aparentaban ser.

Para ella no pasó desapercibida la mirada de Astoria hacia su vientre ya ligeramente abultado, tenía tres meses de gestación y un mes que se había separado de su marido.

El salirse de la casa que compartía con Ron no fue nada fácil, él se puso algo histérico, actitud de la que no lo culpa, pues hasta antes de la mañana de ese domingo, en ningún momento vio venir el final de su matrimonio y menos que este terminara con un simple "se acabó", pues así inició la conversación más dolorosa que había tenido hasta ese momento en su vida, reproches, insultos, gritos y muchas amenazas después, ella desapareció del lugar para aparecer en su nuevo hogar, de ella y de Draco, una hermosa casita en donde viviría junto con sus hijos, quienes ya se encontraban ahí, al cuidado del hombre que amaba.

Al día siguiente le pidió el divorcio a Ron, trámite que se había convertido en una batalla por la custodia de sus hijos, la cual no pensaba perder, afortunadamente Draco la apoyaba incondicionalmente, pues la familia Weasley obviamente la consideraban una traidora y aunque Harry quiso defenderla, ella le pidió que se mantuviera al margen, ya había destruido dos familias, no quería arruinar también la que su amigo tenía con Ginny.

Regresando su atención al presente, no le sorprendió ver como Scorpius corrió contento al encuentro de Hugo y Rose, se llevaban muy bien, como los hermanos que serían, juntos se fueron al jardín para empezar a recolectar los huevos de pascua, era una bella tradición familiar que los niños disfrutaban.

Segura de sí misma, con la práctica que ya tenía en fingir que entre ellos no había nada más que una amistad, le agradeció a Astoria y a Draco la invitación al evento, a los cuales siguió sin inmutarse, a pesar de que la esposa de su amante se aferró al brazo de éste, para escoltarla al jardín, en el trayecto, Astoria no se dejó de preguntarle por Ron y de comentarle la bonita pareja que hacían, así como la importancia de que el matrimonio durara para siempre; Draco le regaló a su esposa una dura mirada.

La comida se veía deliciosa, por su embarazo se le antojaban muchísimo las cosas dulces, así que probó prácticamente de todos los postres; tuvo una charla amena con Luna, que también se encontraba ahí con su esposo Theodore, donde ambos observaban como jugaban sus hijos.

El jardín de la mansión Malfoy era hermoso, a pesar de lo que había vivido en el interior durante la guerra, estar ahí le traía muy bellos recuerdos, pues fue donde justo un año atrás Draco le dijo por primera vez que la amaba, después de que hicieron el amor frente aquella fuente, a partir de ese momento en más de una ocasión, cuando Astoria se iba de vacaciones, había pasado la noche con su amante en la mansión; incluso estaba segura que fue ahí en donde concibieron la nueva vida que llevaba en su vientre.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, quien pensaría que la heroína de guerra era una mujer que no le importaba pisar a los demás con tal de buscar su felicidad, pues aunque sentía pena por Astoria, ella también merecía ser feliz, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a ser una mártir sacrificando su amor y renunciando a lo que compartía con Draco.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, su amante se acercó a la mesa que compartía con los Nott y tomó asiento con ellos, el momento se volvió más ameno aun, pues todos reían con las alegres anécdotas que contaba Draco, las cuales eran secundadas por la castaña, pues cuando él omitía algún detalle ella se encargaba de completar la historia.

Después de unos minutos, su amante le pidió que lo acompañara adentro de la mansión, pues quería mostrarle las nuevas pinturas muggles que había comprado; ella accedió, no sin que antes Draco le pidiera a su elfo de más confianza que vigilara a Scorpius, Hugo y Rose, ambos se disculparon y se marcharon juntos.

Discretamente se dirigieron al interior de la mansión, al llegar a la biblioteca efectivamente había nuevas pinturas que la dejaron fascinada, ella se dedicó a observarlas mientras su amante la abrazaba desde atrás, plantando suaves besos en su cuello, acariciando tiernamente su vientre y sus pechos, a la vez que la pegaba a su cuerpo en un lento y excitante vaivén, era una danza muchas veces practicada, que al dejarla avanzar culminaba con la entrega no solo de sus cuerpos sino de sus almas.

Draco la giró para besarla tiernamente en los labios, con pasos lentos se acercaron al fino escritorio donde ella se sentó abriendo las piernas para que él se posara entre ellas, sin dejar de besarse, ella desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón de su amante, a la vez que él masajeaba sus senos y tocaba suavemente su vientre que albergaba a quien era fruto de su amor, apartando delicadamente su ropa interior, él la penetró profundamente, amortiguando con su propia boca sus gemidos; al ser conscientes de que no era el momento apropiado, su entrega fue corta pero apasionada.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos se recompusieron para continuar besándose, aunque tuvieron que separarse cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, para cualquiera sería evidente que no solo estaban admirando los cuadros, pues ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y él se encontraba algo agitado.

Le asombraba la capacidad de Astoria de guardar la compostura sin importar la situación, pues como si nada empezó a platicar con ella del día en que acompañó a su esposo a comprar los cuadros, de lo felices que fueron en ese momento junto a su hijo, de lo feliz que era su matrimonio, a la vez que se abrazaba a él y lo veía con infinita dulzura.

Por un instante se sintió culpable ¿Acaso ella tenía derecho de destruir el matrimonio de esa mujer que amaba infinitamente a su marido?

Fue solo un instante, pues observó cómo Draco alejaba suavemente a Astoria de sus brazos, para acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano ante la mirada expectante de su todavía esposa.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Se aceptan opiniones, siempre serán bienvenidas!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Conejito infiel

**Conejitos de pascua**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, qué más daría yo por tener una mente tan creativa como J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** Astoria Malfoy tiene una vida perfecta: un hijo maravilloso, un marido atractivo y un matrimonio feliz, por eso se esfuerza tanto en organizar su tradicional evento del día de Pascua.

 **Conejitos de pascua**

 **Conejito infiel**

Estaba decidido a separarse definitivamente de su aún esposa, no era correcto que siguiera lastimándola cada día más con su infidelidad, ni tampoco era justo que él no pudiera estar al lado de la mujer a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

Aunque su matrimonio con Astoria fue concretado por los padres de ambos, él tuvo la oportunidad de cortejarla durante el tiempo que duró su compromiso, por lo que definitivamente se casó enamorado y con la firme intención de fuera para siempre, ya que era la mujer perfecta, llena de virtudes, exquisitamente hermosa y la cuál obviamente se convirtió en una madre excelente; eran una de las parejas más sólidas en la sociedad mágica, un ejemplo de clase y elegancia, a los que siempre se les veían felices.

Por eso siempre trataba de ser lo más discreto cuando tenía una aventura extramarital, pues aunque se acostaba con mujeres bellas y exuberantes, éstas no se comparaban con su esposa; ninguna de esas relaciones trascendían lo suficiente para desestabilizar su matrimonio, al contrario, sólo servían para que él reafirmara que jamás se iba a encontrar a alguien que fuera mejor que Astoria, o eso pensaba hasta que empezó a acostarse con Hermione Weasley.

—Tercera fiesta anual de Pascua—

Se sentía orgulloso de su esposa, siempre se encargaba de poner en alto el apellido Malfoy y una muestra de ello era el evento de Pascua que se estaba volviendo costumbre celebrar en la mansión.

Como cada año, él permanecía a su lado recibiendo a los invitados que iban llegando alegremente, en ésta ocasión, él cargaba al pequeño Scorpius, quien no estaba del todo contento, pues estar quieto no era una de sus virtudes, por lo que disculpándose con Astoria, lo llevó al jardín para que pudiera correr persiguiendo a los hermosos conejitos de Pascua encantados.

La caza de los huevos de Pascua transcurría con tranquilidad, amaba ayudar a su hijo a perseguir a los conejitos, pues si los atrapaban les regalaban dulces y chocolates, los cuales Scorpius comía con especial placer, aunque eso traía como consecuencia que no quisiera dormirse al final del día, ante el excesivo consumo de azúcar.

Estaban especialmente interesados en un conejito de color blanco, que tenía unas manchitas negras rodeando sus ojos, daba la impresión de que era un pandita con orejas largas.

Siguiendo al pequeño conejito, se alejaron del lugar en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados, él observaba a una distancia prudente detrás de su hijo, como poco a poco el conejito se iba dejando alcanzar, cuando de repente, por el lado derecho de Scorpius, pasaron dos niños que, para ser tan pequeños, iban armando un gran alboroto, los cuales al estar tan distraídos en su juego, no se percataron de que en su carrera empujaron a su hijo y éste terminó de rodillas en el suelo, muy enojado al ver que el conejito que perseguía se alejaba velozmente.

Rápidamente se acercó a su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, la mujer que iba tras del par de diablillos—la cual debía ser su madre ante el evidente parecido entre ellos—rápidamente levantó a Scorpius, acunándolo en sus brazos para consolarlo, a la vez que reprendía a sus hijos, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su pequeño, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba frente a Hermione Weasley.

Ella le entregó suavemente a Scorpius, ofreciéndole disculpas por el incidente, él las aceptó sonriendo, tranquilizando a una apenada castaña pues entendía que había sido solo un accidente; ella se dirigió a sus hijos para pedirles que se disculparan con Scorpius y lo ayudaran a encontrar al conejito, los pequeños obedecieron a su madre y aceptaron encantados; poco tiempo después los tres niños jugaban muy contentos juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto ellos se sentaron en una de las banquitas que se encontraban resguardadas bajo la sombra de los árboles, platicando de todo lo que habían pasado desde que terminaron Hogwarts y recordando viejos tiempos, él le ofreció una sincera disculpa por haberse comportado como un idiota desde que la conoció, ella con el gran corazón que la caracterizaba lo disculpó.

La charla que entablaron se alargó por más de dos horas, que a ellos les parecieron apenas unos minutos, pues descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común y aunque no querían parar de platicar, tuvieron que hacerlo cuando elfina de Astoria se apareció para decirle que su esposa lo buscaba; ellos se despidieron con un abrazo muy fuerte y con el compromiso de algún día verse para ir a comer.

—Sexta fiesta anual de Pascua—

Mientras recibía a los invitados de la fiesta, junto a su elegante e impecable esposa y su amado hijo, aparentando ser una perfecta y feliz familia que no eran, le pareció increíble que ya hubieran pasado casi tres años desde la primera vez que empezó a verse con Hermione.

Al principio solo eran citas para comer o tomarse un café, quizá una vez por semana, en donde tenían una charla tan agradable que ocasionaba que ninguno de los dos regresara a sus oficinas a trabajar por la tarde.

Las salidas poco a poco se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, en algún momento decidieron incluir a sus parejas, pero esa idea no funcionó, Astoria no comprendió como era posible que no se aburriera de escuchar la importancia de ofrecer un salario digno a los elfos domésticos y según le contó Hermione, Ron nunca entendió porque era interesante escuchar sobre los nuevos usos de la raíz germinada de mandrágora, que habían descubierto en uno de los laboratorios de las compañías Malfoy's.

Ante el evidente desinterés de sus respectivas parejas, decidieron seguir viéndose solo ellos dos, pues realmente disfrutaban de su compañía, por increíble que pareciera, se habían vuelto amigos y eso les encantaba.

Pero todo cambió cuando en una ocasión decidieron salir a bailar y tomarse unas copas al antro muggle de moda, claramente recuerda que volvieron a insistir con Astoria y Ron para que los acompañaran, pero estos no quisieron; esa noche fue cuando se acostaron por primera vez.

No podía culpar al alcohol, pues la única copa que pidieron se quedó prácticamente entera, fue simplemente el deseo que despertó en él cuando la vio llegar tan hermosa en un vestido negro ceñido y altos tacones, sin poder controlarse y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía la beso, no de forma tierna o cuidadosa, sino con desesperación, como si de ello dependiera su vida, ella respondió con el mismo ímpetu, dejando salir todo el deseo contenido que sentía por él.

No podían parar de besarse, aprovechando la obscuridad del lugar, se arriesgaron a tocarse por sobre sus ropas, la excitación de ambos era evidente, por lo que separándose apenas para pedir la cuenta, salieron del lugar y él los apareció frente a uno de los tantos hoteles en donde acostumbraba llevar a sus conquistas.

Tuvieron sexo casi toda la noche y fue increíble, existió entre ellos una conexión tan intensa, que decidieron que se debía repetir; estando juntos sentían fuegos artificiales recorrer sus cuerpos y las horas parecían segundos cuando se entregaban mutuamente.

Se volvió adicto a sentir su piel, a sentir su boca en su miembro mientras él se perdía entre sus piernas, lo enloquecía ver como ella juntaba sus senos con sus manos para apretarlo entre ellos, amaba su expresión de placer cada vez que la hacía correrse, después de haber disfrutado de sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno.

Hacerle el amor se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito, no importaba si era en algún rincón del ministerio o si tenían la oportunidad de estar en una habitación con una cama aunque no fuera tan decente, lo realmente importante era hacerla suya una y mil veces.

Nunca pensaron que terminarían enamorados, justo hacía un año en que él se dio cuenta que la amaba.

Fue cuando sintió ganas de lanzarle un avada kedavraa Ron Weasley, después de que éste se atreviera a besarla frente a él de forma apasionada; cuando vio que esos labios que tanto amaba besar eran mancillados por ese malnacido, tuvo que apretar fuertemente los nudillos para evitar sacar su varita y maldecirlo ahí frente a todos.

Ese día le confesó lo que sentía, después de demostrarle en el jardín de la mansión, con cada embestida en su interior, que era suya, que le pertenecía a él y ya no a su marido.

Había pasado un año tratando de separarse de esposa, para irse a vivir definitivamente con su hermosa castaña a la casita que le había regalado y que juntos habían decorado, ya no quería seguir viviendo una doble vida, no toleraba más tener que abandonar la cama de Hermione después de hacerle el amor, para tener que regresar a la mansión, quería quedarse con ella toda la noche de todos los días de su vida, dormir abrazado a su cuerpo y más ahora que estaba embarazada; unos meses atrás él le dijo que le gustaría que tuviera un hijo suyo y ella aceptó encantada.

Cada vez se cuidaba menos de ocultarse, pues ya hasta habían incluido a sus hijos en la relación, con los cuales salían como una familia, sabía bien que Scorpius le había contado a su mamá lo de la casa nueva, por eso no entendía porque Astoria ponía las cosas tan difíciles, siempre que tocaba el tema hábilmente desviaba la conversación.

Pero éste era el día, verla con su pancita ligeramente abultada comiendo con deleite cuanto postre se le cruzaba en su camino lo enterneció y le confirmó que la amaba como nunca amo a otra mujer, ya no iba a retrasar sus planes de vivir juntos, ella ya se había separado de Weasley y su divorcio era inminente.

Astoria los había encontrado, en la biblioteca en donde acababan de hacer el amor, como la esposa perfecta que era se acercó a él para abrazarlo e iniciar una conversación superficial; él la alejó suavemente de su lado, para acercarse a Hermione y tomarla de la mano.

Esa tarde le confirmó a la madre de su hijo lo que ésta ya sabía: que estaba enamorado de su amante la cual estaba embarazada, que él quería el divorcio y que ese día se iría de la mansión.

* * *

¿Qué tal nuestro conejito infiel?

Yo no sé qué haría en una situación como la de Astoria.

Como bien lo menciona **Amanda Leslie** en su review que tan amablemente me hizo el favor de dejar (muchas gracias, no pude mandarte PM para agradecerte de forma más personal) ¡Qué aguante el de Astoria!, pero tomemos en cuenta que ella trataba de salvar su matrimonio a costa de todo; lástima que esta historia es un dramione y por lo tanto esos dos van a quedar juntos a pesar de todo porque yo ¡AMO LOS DRAMIONES CON FINAL FELIZ!

Muchas gracias también a **Parejachyca,** que bueno que te gustó esta humilde historia de conejos.

Muchas gracias a **Sardes333** , ojala este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho y no te haya quedado a deber, la escribo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.

Muchas gracias a **ElisaD92** , espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por la espera, aunque no tarde mucho, o si?.

También muchas gracias a todos y todas quienes amablemente invirtieron su tiempo en leer mi historia, a mi lector beta y a aquellos que —como a mi me pasa— a veces queremos dejar un review pero no sabemos qué decir, de corazón que aquí estamos en confianza, pueden escribirme lo que opinan que no me voy a ofender —espero— ji jijijiji.

 **Gracias infinitas además a quienes marcaron la casilla de autor e historia favorita, no saben lo bonito que sentí al verlos!**

Y finalmente, no por ello menos importante, gracias a ti, por leerlo de poquito a poquito, aunque no tengas tiempo porque estás trabajando.

Nos leemos pronto, mientras una encuesta: Como lectores de dramiones ¿Qué tipo de historia dramione les gustaría leer? Envíenme sus ideas por PM o dejenme un review.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4 Conejito inocente

**Conejito inocente**

Los adultos son realmente extraños, o al menos lo son sus papás y Mione.

Toda su vida le habían explicado que tenía que confiar en sus padres y no guardar secretos con ellos, fuera bueno o lo malo él tenía que contarles todo lo que le pasara.

Por eso, por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no entendía por qué su papá se enojó cuando le contó que le había dicho a su mami de la casa nueva, quizá si le hubiera advertido que era una sorpresa para ella entonces habría guardado el secreto.

Él solamente compartió con su mamá, lo orgulloso que se sintió cuando su papá lo tomó en cuenta para decidir qué casa comprar para regalársela a Mione, fue algo muy cansado, pues visitaron muchos lugares antes de decirse por ese lugar en especial.

Tampoco entiende porque Mione se puso pálida y su papá casi se ahogó con el jugo de naranja, cuando el fin de semana que se vieron para desayunar, les dijo que quería que su mamá también se mudara con ellos a la nueva casa.

Por más que les explicó que no quería dejarla sola en la mansión porque se iba a poner triste y que ni él ni Hugo tenían problema en compartir habitación, ninguno de esos raros adultos aceptó su idea, a pesar de que era algo magníficamente genial, porque así estarían todos juntos ¿qué podría salir mal?

¿Acaso Mione no se había quedado a dormir muchas veces en la mansión? Así su mamá se daría cuenta de toda la diversión que se perdió por haberse ido de vacaciones cuando Hugo, Rose y Mione se quedaban con ellos.

Incluso quizá ella podría explicarles porque su papá era realmente cuidadoso en poner varios hechizos para bloquear y silenciar la puerta de la habitación en donde dormía con Mione; recuerda que una mañana los tres se levantaron muy temprano, casi de madrugada, para despertarlos con una de las bromas que el tío de Hugo le había regalado, pero por más que trataron de abrir la puerta no lo lograron, así que no les quedó más remedio que regresarse a su cuarto a dormir un rato más; después cuando les preguntaron que estaban haciendo y porque bloquearon la puerta, no respondieron y cambiaron de tema dejándolos con la duda.

Aunque su papá le explicó las razones del por qué su mamá no podía irse a vivir con ellos, él seguía sin entenderlo muy bien, si hasta su papá siempre le decía que su mami era perfecta y Mione era realmente agradable, cariñosa y amable, por lo que era claro que se iban a llevar muy bien, a las dos les gustaba mucho cocinar y ninguna se enojaba mucho, solo poquito y siempre por causas justificadas, es más, Mione no se enojó esa vez que sin querer le dijo "mamá".

Recuerda bien que fue por la emoción del momento, todos estaban juntos en la playa y él, Hugo y Rose regresaban corriendo del agua hacia donde estaban sus papás, gritando "mamá", fue un viaje muy bonito porque habían estado muy contentos.

Ese día, le dijo que si quería podía llamarle "mamá", que a ella eso le encantaría porque lo quería mucho, igual que a Hugo y a Rose, incluso su papá estaba tan feliz que les dijo a sus amigos que si querían, cuando vivieran en la casa nueva, a él también podían decirle "papá", en esa ocasión hasta se le olvidó que su mami no los pudo acompañar.

Era muy lindo ver que cuando su papá estaba con Mione siempre se veía muy feliz, en cambio, si estaban solos en la mansión con su mamá, se quedaba callado, casi no platicaba y el ambiente se ponía muy triste, casi como si estuvieran rodeados de dementores.

Por eso estaba muy contento de que todos iban a vivir juntos ¡fiesta todos los días!

No importaba que Mione le hubiera dicho que tenía que ir al colegio muggle, sacar excelentes calificaciones y cumplir con las tareas que le fueran asignadas en casa, como a Hugo y Rose, además de ayudar a cuidar a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita que llegaría pronto a casa, pues para él eso era nuevo, ya que en la mansión siempre había elfos que hacían todas las tareas y su mami le había dicho que iría a la escuela hasta que cumpliera once años, cuando le llegara su carta de Hogwarts.

— **Sexta fiesta anual de Pascua** —

Por fin empezaba a disfrutar de las fiestas de Pascua que organizaba su mamá, aunque al inicio tuviera que estar junto a ella y su papá recibiendo a los invitados, era una fiesta muy bonita, pues podían cargar y jugar con los conejitos encantados y buscar muchos huevos de chocolate.

Además ese día era especial, pues su papá le dijo que después de la fiesta se irían a vivir a la nueva casa con Mione, Hugo y Rose, también le prometió que iban a hacer una pijamada en la sala, viendo películas de terror y comiendo palomitas ¡Como le gustaban esas noches!

En cuanto vio llegar a Mione junto con sus amigos corrió a recibirlos y sin esperar a que le dieran permiso los llevó al jardín para empezar a recolectar los huevos de pascua, comieron mucho y bebieron limonada con mucha azúcar, había sido un día agotador, al atardecer Mione se acercó a despedirse y decirle que si quería lo verían después en la casa nueva, tomó a Hugo y Rose para desaparecerse desde el jardín.

Al quedarse sin sus amigos, fue a buscar a sus papás a la mansión, cuando los encontró los dos se veían otra vez tristes y callados en la biblioteca, siempre pasaba eso cuando estaban juntos.

Pero lo asustó un poco el ver que su mami estaba llorando, rápido se acercó a ella para abrazarla y consolarla ¿se habría caído o cortado un dedo? Él sólo lloraba cuando algo así le pasaba, o a lo mejor comió muchos dulces y ahora le dolía el estómago.

Aun abrazado a su mamá, su papá empezó a platicar con él diciéndole muchas cosas que ya sabía —aunque no las comprendiera del todo—, como que él quería mucho a su mamá, pero que como en el corazón no se manda entonces se había enamorado de Hermione y que por eso había llegado el momento de que como el niño grande que era tomara una decisión: quedarse en la mansión o irse a vivir con él a su nuevo hogar.

Le dijo que si elegía quedarse él nunca lo iba a dejar de visitar, que los fines de semana podría irse a la nueva casa, donde tendrían pijamada y que no tendría que acudir al colegio muggle ni hacer tareas del hogar.

También le dijo que si elegía irse, podría regresar a visitar a su mamá muchos días ¡todos los días! si así lo deseaba y que se quedaría a dormir con ella cuantas veces quisiera.

Volvió a preguntar porque su mamá no podía irse a vivir con ellos, pero no le respondieron, solo su mamá lo abrazó muy fuerte y siguió llorando, su papá se veía triste otra vez, eso nunca le pasaba con Mione.

Él no sabía qué hacer.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí los Conejitos de Pascua!

Una gran disculpa porque no habrá capítulo en donde Draco discute con Astoria, pero es que desde el inicio planee sólo una participación por personaje —cuatro conejitos— donde cada uno diera su punto de vista con relación a la fiesta anual de Pascua, por lo mismo no pude escribir uno en donde interactuaran juntos, pero en un futuro en algún otro fic, habrá una discusión entre ellos, es un promesa.

Muchas gracias a todos por invertir su tiempo en leer mis locuras, mil gracias a **Amanda Leslie y Lila** por sus reviews, también a aquellos que la página de FanFiction me los identifica como "guest" —lectores que no inician sesión— y a mi lector "trabajoso".

También gracias a quienes pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritas, mi corazoncito se emociona por tal lindo detalle.

Finalmente, dense una vuelta por el Foro el Mapa del Mortífago, es un lugar genial, con participantes que tienen mucho talento en esto del mundo fic!.

Con amor

Dousy Black


End file.
